wickedplayfandomcom-20200214-history
No Good Deed
'No Good Deed' is the song where Elphaba tries to save Fiyero, but thinks that she failed. This is also the song where she becomes 'Wicked' but, it seems that she did not become wicked, even if she says she does. It is the fifth song in Act 2, but the fourth Act 2 song to be in the soundtrack. Plot The song starts with Elphaba calling Fiyero's name, and then doing a spell, that, even though it turned him into a live Scarecrow, saved him. She then decides that he is dead, and says that she is now, wicked, she sings about the other she has lost, -Nessarose, and Dr. Dillamond- and she then wonders if she did all the good things she did just to be good, or if she only did them so that others would think about her. She tells Fiyero that she will never do another good deed again, she then gets upset, and says more about how she won't do a good thing, and that people who always do good things, have bad things happen to them. The song before this is, As long as your mine, the song after it is'' March of the Witch hunters''. This is one of the more popular songs in the play. Facts. * This is the song where Elphaba says she is becoming wicked, but she does not to really be wicked. * This is one of the only songs in the play to have a spell. * This Elphaba's second, and last, solo in the play, and the only one in act one. * This one of few songs in the play to have Elphaba be the first one to sing. * The 'Unlimited' theme was in this song, but it was later taken out * For more about this song, viewWikipedia:No Good Deed (Song) Other This is what is said about No Good Deed by Stephen Schwartz: "It’s just written for a different voice type, and it’s not written to be sung unamplified. So those are the two big differences. I mean, “No Good Deed” is written for a belter—I suppose a mezzo soprano could sing it. But the orchestra is so busy and obstreperous throughout that you have to have an amplified voice to carry over it, if you want to hear the words at all. But for instance there’s a moment in “No Good Deed” where she belts a big note and then there’s a place where it suddenly gets pianissimo — she has to hit the note very loud and hold it, and then get very soft — and that’s absolutely like something one would write in classical singing or an opera aria. Or the moment where she does “Nessa, Doctor Dillamond,” and then sort of shouts out “Fiyero” while the orchestra is sawing away at one of the motifs. I think it’s structured very much like an aria but it’s built to get a great big hand at the end with a big belted last note. So it’s still very much musical theatre. Here are the lyrics that were taken out: Unlimited, The damage is, Unlimited To everyone I've tried to help or love, And lucky Fiyero, you're the latest victim of my long long list of harm my fray of distress When I tried making good, all I made was a mess Destructiveness Alright, YES! You can call it limitless Lyrics Elphaba Fiyero! Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen... Let his flesh not be torn Let his blood leave no stain Though they beat him Let him feel no pain Let his bones never break And however they try To destroy him Let him never die Let him never die Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Let his flesh not be torn Let his blood leave no stain Though they beat him Let him feel no pain Let his bones never break And however they try To destroy him Let him never die Let him never die Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka... eleka... What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading I don't even know what trick I ought to try Fiyero, where are you? Already dead or bleeding? One more disaster I can add to my Generous supply?) No good deed goes unpunished No act of charity goes unresented No good deed goes unpunished That's my new creed My road of good intentions Led where such roads always lead No good deed Goes unpunished... Nessa... Doctor Dillamond... Fiyero... Fiyero...!! One question haunts and hurts Too much, too much to mention: Was I really seeking good Or just seeking attention? Is that all good deeds are When looked at with an ice-cold eye? If that's all good deeds are Maybe that's the reason why... No good deed goes unpunished All helpful urges should be circumvented No good deed goes unpunished Sure, I meant well ~~ Well, look at what well-meant did... All right, enough~~ So be it So be it then: Let all Oz be agreed I'm wicked through and through Since I can not succeed Fiyero, saving you I promise no good deed Will I attempt to do Again Ever again No good deed Will I do Again! Category:Songs